1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for checking battery voltage, and more particularly to an apparatus for checking the actual voltage of a battery in a photographic camera by use of a plurality of luminous diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To check the actual voltage of a battery as a power source in a camera, the commonly used indicator is an electric meter connected across the battery. The sensitivity of the meter, however, is very susceptible to vibration or shock. In order to avoid such trouble, a luminous diode indicator has been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,347, in which the battery voltage is checked on the basis of an evaluation of the brightness of this luminous diode. By this brightness evaluation, however, it is impossible for the camera operator to determine with reliability whether the voltage of the battery is higher than a predetermined value, although he can be apprised of a change in the battery voltage.